


Moments in love

by PurpleCookie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal, Hotel Sex, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta - Freeform, Shy, buttplug, dong si cheng - Freeform, jerking off in the bathroom, life wants them to fuck and it just happend, okay but im legit dead now by, stan nct folkes, winwin - Freeform, wohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleCookie/pseuds/PurpleCookie
Summary: Yuwin decides to sneaks out at night in the streets of osaka and things escalate quickly.





	Moments in love

**Author's Note:**

> /Nct life:Osaka gone wrong gone sexual /  
> Its not that serious and lets be honest, y'all not here for the plot. so have fun reading (●´ω｀●)

After a long day of shooting around osaka and despite being tired, Yuta couldnt get himself to fall asleep. Todays events kept replaying in his head and they all seemed to revolve around a certain boy; Sicheng. The way they held hands tightly or the way his lips felt when he kissed the boys cheek. He leaned into the edge of the window while letting a frustrated sigh out; he had fallen in love with his friend, and as a pang of sadness crawled into his chest filling it with a burnt sensation a soft hand came to place on his shoulder making him jolt back.

"fuc-..oh" he cursed turning to face whomever sneaked into him.

"Sorry i didnt mean to wake you up" Sicheng said while rubbing the back of his neck while looking away with an embarrased smile, a smile that instantly softened yuta's frown.The older boy shook his head while gently rubbing Sicheng's arm.

"It's okay, but why arent you sleeping with the others?"  Yuta swore seeing the chinese boy's cheeks lit up as the words staggered out of his lips. "i-i just happend to toss and turn and saw your bed mat empty so.." Yuta turned his face and stared out the window silently while his hand lingered on Sicheng's arm, thumb making loving circles on his bare skin then slides it down and reaches to grab his hand as he looked at the boy with a flicker flashing through his cat-like eyes.

"Lets sneak out!"

  
" uh..i dont think its a good idea hyung" Sicheng fidgeted unsure what to do.

  
"Dont worry it will only be a short walk, lets go" Defeated. The youngest agrees to follow yuta nonetheless, they grab their jackets and leave the small dorm.

  
They walked the streets silently drawing further away from their dorm, no words were spoken aside from the brief shared glances. Yuta hoped to spend some private time with Sicheng but suddenly felt as if paralyzed; unusually nervous and hesitant to even look at the boy or speak to him; he bit his lips cursing himself for blowing up his chance.

  
The night chill was slowly seeping through as time passed causing Sicheng to get shivers despite wearing a jacket. Yuta glanced at his friend and took notice of his trembling hands, he stops and cup the boys hand into his and brings them up to his face, blowing hot air while rubbing them together.

"Should we go back, winw-?" Before he could finish his sentence he shoves Sicheng away as some drunkyard came swinging his bottle of saké their way as he cursed loudly, the smell of alcohol reeking off of him. It took everything in him from lashing out on the man but fortunatly for him -what he assumed were his friends- rushed over and dragged him away apologizing repetitively.

Yuta sighed while runing a hand into his hair in frustration when a groan alerted him as he turned to his friend who still on the floor grabbing his ankle, he rushed to his side inspecting it, it was red and slowly swelling up, Sicheng winces when he tries to touch it, guilt washes over Yuta's face and look up to the young boy, eyes full of remorse.

" I-I didnt mean to push you this hard, im so sorry, im really sorry winwinie, i just panicked and wanted to protect you" Sicheng places gently his hand over yuta's cheek and shakes his head. " It's okay hyung, just help me get up"

He places his hand around Sicheng's waist and pull him tightly against his side as he grabs the boys arm and pull it over his shoulders trying to walk abit but the pain was too much to handle for Sicheng, they needed to find somewhere to sit and quickly but the only places opened at this time were hookers bar or hotels, so they settle for the later.  
Before pushing the hotel's door, yuta comes in a halt and meet the boys eyes as his voice comes out small, shy and very unlike him

" Please dont misunderstand this, i just dont want you to worsen your ankle, its partially my fault we're in this situation, and of course we will be taking separate rooms so dont feel pressured"

  
The boy looked at him in an unrelenting stare but softens quickly and reassures him with a smile " I told you its fine, besides its not the first time we share the same bed so no need to do that" he rolled his eyes as he pushed the glass door. _Fuck, that was cute_

They arrive at the front desk, Yuta still grabbing tightly into Sichengs waist making the receptionist eye them suggestively before motioning them to sit down and wait.

Yuta carefully helped Sicheng sit down. The boy was clearly in pain even though he kept denying it. he hated himself. No, he _loathed_ himself. He was the reason the boy's in pain.

He was greedy for his attention and selfishly took upon him and dragged him out when he didnt want to. He probably looked really concerned as Sichengs put his palm over Yuta's thigh and rubbed it in a comforting motion but that suddenly sent shivers down his spine making him bit his lower lip but shook away his head as the younger boy looked at him with an arched brow.

  
A Loud couple made their way into the hotel almost fucking in the open, they couldnt keep their hands off each other nor could their lips, the sound of lips smacking and the pantings echoed through the room making both boys shift uncomfortably in their seat although the receptionist didnt seem to be fazed all that much, probably used seeing these kind of sights as he told them off to sit. And out of all the empty seats scattered around the room they choosed to sit right next to Sicheng, and soon enough the girl was straddling her lover and rocking their hips earning the man a low groan as the chair started creaking under them begging to break. Sicheng squeezed Yuta's hand beyond embarrased and his ear flarring bright red when the clerk finally calls them out, they shot up quickly to the counter and the receptionist finally hands them the keys and a small wrapped up box which Yuta took in a heartbeat and quickly made it out to the elevator.

Relieved they got away from that embarrasing situation and as the elevator door start closing it comes to a halt and re-opens again, letting the horny couple in. Not again Yuta curses under his breath as he pull Sicheng closer to him and lean on the other side of the small space. The couple not minding anything but their impulses resumes back to openly fucking, and suprisingly the man was espectially loud, panting and groaning with lustfull curses and for an instant the man gazed at the boys before flashing a smirk, it is as if he enjoyed all the attention, but fortunatly they arrive to their floor.

Neither of them dares to say anything and just make their way silently into the room.  
The room was filled with a sweet vanilla scent, the lights dimmed in red and purple shades, flowers petals scattered on the white tiles. Yuta cringes at how cliché this all was or maybe he was too cowardly to assume he liked it.

"Take it easy " He lays down the boy gently on the edge of the bed and kneels infront of him, taking his shoes off and slowly looking at the boys injurie. Yuta looks around and see a small fridge, he takes out of it a small water bottle and press it carefully against the swell, Sicheng didnt make a sound but he could feel him tense up. "Ill be fine hyung, i just hope we wont get in trouble tommorow" Yuta shakes his head and hold the boys hand. "Worry about getting better first, we will leave early morning" Before the boy could answer, a small box caught his attention, he took it into his lap and unwrap it.

"What is thi-" The younger boy pinches the edges of a condom and helds it up to Yuta's face silently while looking down at the rest of the box; A small tube of lube and a bright pink buttplug. Flustred, Yuta violently slaps the condom off Sichengs hand into the box and shoves it down the bin before he dashes toward the bathroom and slams the door shut. He presses the back of his head against the door while clutching his chest tightly, his heartbeat echoing through his ears. Fuck i need to calm down

There was a soft knock on the door and a small voice was heard behind it, lower than usual. "Hyung, are you okay" Yuta cleared his throat, not ready to open the door, he looked like a hot mess. "Y-Yes im fine, ill just take a shower, you stay down and rest" and before the boy could answer him, he moves to the shower and turn on the water, after a few minutes of trying to calm his breathing he decides to get in the shower, the hot water glides over him letting it beat over his head in steamy rivulets. Closing his eyes as the heat soaks into the skin. The boy leans against the cool tiles as his legs feel weaker threatening to buckle. His mind fogged by the boy who's now layed on the bed, everything that happend today added to his struggle and he couldnt help but feel

Yuta took a long look at his cock that was already half hard and starting to weigh heavily between his thighs. His right hand immediately started wandering across his body. Yuta closed his eyes as his hand slid down from his chest, slowly gliding downward against his stomach until the tips of his fingers lightly brushed past the head of his cock causing him to gasp softly in surprise. Too impatient to delay the inevitable any longer, Yuta groans as he gripped the base of his cock harshly as he began stroking himself.

He bit his lip to muffle any noises that might try and escape, fear of Sicheng hearing him. But he couldn't help the soft grunts he made whenever he stopped to pay extra attention to the head of his cock, thumbing at the slit and spreading the precum down the rest of his length, his other hand eventually came in the process of helping him reach his orgasm as he fondled his balls.

When Yuta finally grew desperate to reach orgasm, He slicked his left hand up with some soap working his cock relentlessly but already he could feel it hardening even more, if that was even possible. It was at this point, Yuta's mind decided to replay Sicheng's words before getting in the hotel, the way his hand rubbed against his thigh, the way his lips moved as he called his name. His body eventually twitches in pleasure when he'd finally stroke that sweet spot. His cock began to leak throb, spewing out fluids into his fisted hand but there was still something missing. As good as it all felt and as turned on he was. He craved Sicheng. Badly.

He finished washing himself off, cleaning any evidence of his activities. He looked at himself in the mirror, feeling disgusted by what he has done. He then finally decides to leave the bathroom.

He wasnt expecting the sight he was about to see.

  
"h-hyung..'

Sicheng was sitting in such an explicit, lewd position. His head down on his knees legs spread away, ass up and cheek into the mattress.

" I- i couldnt..h-help it" His hand worked his leaking erection and the other twisted the buttplug around, teasing the sensitive spot and pushing it further. Sicheng bit his lip trying to muffle the lewd sounds coming out his mouth as his frail body shivered and twitched under the heavy gaze of the older boy.  
  
Sharp eyes glissering with lust and hunger as he watched him play with the butt plug relentlessly. It didnt take much for his cock to twitch.

"h-hyu..uh-nn" he breath out a long dragged moan as he twisted his wrist, teasing the sensitive pink tip spurting out with pre-cum.

"...i h-heard hyung's moans" the words came in a breathy moan making the older boy  
bite down on his lip as he began palming at his own erection that was already half-hard from the shower session.

The boy moved toward the bed like a hunter ready to take down his prey, slowly crawling behind the younger boy and leaned to purr in his ear " What are you doing, Sicheng?"  
  
He smacked Sicheng's hand that was mercilessly playing with the butt plug away and placed both of his hands against his soft round ass. Kneading his fingers into the soft, milky flesh and rubbing around the cheeks with his palms then give it a soft spank.

"U-uhn..H-hyun- again!" Yuta slowly nibbles on the boy's earlob, breathing warmly against his skin making him shiver under his hold. Then he rubs his palm over the pale soft skin and strike it again, harder and this time leaving a red mark.  
He swung again and let it meet Sicheng's right cheek with a loud smack causing the brunet to jolt; throwing his head back in a loud mewl. His cock twitching in the process, more pre-cum leaking out.

Yuta took a step back admiring the rosy cheeks as sicheng stared back at him with glassy, tear-filled eyes clouded with lust and need. His cheeks flushed red and dark locks sticking to his sweaty forehead. Yuta could see his cock swollen and flushed at the tip, practically throbbing as it leaked more beads of pre-cum.

Yuta let out a small sigh and Sicheng leaned his body forward, folding his arms in front of him and resting the side of his hot, sweaty face against his forearms, Yuta pressed his lips against the boys nape and slowly making his way down his spine, he grabs into his inner thighs and pulls them closer to his hips as he spread them wider.

"Mmnn! Yuta!" Sicheng cried, biting his lower lip harshly as he tried to swallow down his moans.

Yuta had a wicked smirk on his pale face, a pink tip of a tongue darted out to lick at the corners of his mouth as those sharp-eyes just devoured him whole.

"Yuta..." Sicheng breathed. "Please, I need you to touch me." he begged.

Yuta parted his plump lips, his tongue slipped out and teased one of his earlob, sliding to the crook of his neck- his most sensitive spot. The sensation causing Sicheng to bite his lip to try and muffle any lewd noises he might have let escape.

"Hnng, fuck..." Sicheng cursed quietly, his hips rocked up to try and get any type of friction or contact on his aching cock. His body slightly jolted when his erection came into contact with one of yuta's thighs, his hard cock smearing Yuta's smooth, pale skin with pre-cum.

Yuta growled at the sensation before he captured the boys lips in a hungry kiss. Sicheng moaned as those lips smashed against his. Hot and fiery, just like he'd always imagined kissing Yuta was like. It burned but in a good way. As the brunet slipped his long tongue into his mouth, he felt like he was swallowing fire.

When they finally broke apart, Sicheng was panting and out of breath.  
Not giving Sicheng a chance to rest, yuta started placing open-mouthed kisses to the backs of his thighs, sucking more markings onto his milky white skin and Sicheng felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of being marked in such a private place by Yuta.

Yuta chuckled darkly, "God, if you knew how often i dreamed of doing these things to you. You're beautiful, Sicheng. Naked and exposed just like this, for me." he purred, licking his lips.

"D-Dont say that.."Sicheng bit his lip at the embarassing things Yuta was saying.

Pupils dilated but still keeping their cat-like shape as he lowered his mouth to Sicheng's round ass, pulling out the erect buttplug and watching with hungry eyes as the boy's twitching hole, the tight ring of muscle convulsed.

"Relax. It'll start feeling good as soon as you do. I promise."

His voice was so gentle, so tender, that Sicheng felt his heart flutter in his chest and he immediately relaxed, trusting Yuta's word that it would.

Sicheng could see Yuta rolling the condom that was thrown away earlier and slicking himself up with the small lube tube. The obscene noises Yuta's slick hand was making as he stroked his own length was absolutely sinful and Sicheng felt his body quiver and his hard cock was becoming painful.

"I cant wait to ruin you, Sicheng ." Yuta groaned as those warm hands of his massaged each cheek and gave each one a firm, loving strike.

"S-stop..teasing me h-hyung" Sicheng couldn't help but beg as he arched his back deliciously and he gave his ass a little wiggle, his cock hanging heavy between his legs.

He exhaled a shaky breath after Yuta's long, slender fingers made their way inside of him, stretching his wet hole. He endured the slight burn with ease and rocked his hips into a downward motion to get Yuta's fingers to go deeper inside.

that was when he felt those fingers curl inside him and brush a spot that has his entire body shaking and his head jerking back in a loud, whoreish moan that surprised the older male, letting a loud throaty groan escapes his lips.

"Scream for me,Sicheng. I want everyone to know that you belong to me. You're mine."

Yuta aligned himself with Sicheng's twitching hole and pressing the head in, before pulling out, prodding the brunet's entrance a bit before he finally pushed himself him loving the way his stretched hole swallowed him easily thanks to the plug. Sicheng threw his head back and moaned at the feeling of being filled once more, this time with something much bigger and warm. He could almost feel Yuta throbbing inside of him and he spread his legs just a bit wider, his cock hanging heavily between his thighs and rubbing against the sheets.

"Y-Yuta!!" Sicheng stuttered, struggling to catch his breath as Yuta's cock relentlessly fucked him.

Sicheng felt his climax building up quickly, he was almost sure he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes as he abandoned all effort of trying to restrain his moans and screams.

Soon the older male was rocking his hips forward and back, starting up a slow rhythm but then quickening his pace as he and Sicheng's hips got in sync with one another. Feeling the way Sicheng's ass swallowed his throbbing cock with each little thrust. The feeling was so much better than he could have imagined, and Sicheng's ass was so fucking slick with the lube from the butt plug that Yuta slipped in and out almost effortlessly. Yuta's thrusting forward with brute force and Sicheng rutting back to meet each and every thrust enthusiastically until their skin was slapping against each other's loudly, creating the most obscene wet, smacking and squelching noises Sicheng has ever heard and it was all too much.

Feeling how tightly Sicheng clenched and his walls convulsed around him, Yuta quickly lost himself as well. Burying himself as deep he could inside of his beloved and shoving his face into one of Sicheng's shoulder blades as he quietly chanted his lovers name into his skin as the brunet milked him through his orgasm. Yuta kept a tight hold on Sicheng's upper torso, hugging their bodies together tightly as Sicheng held onto the back of his thighs for dear life, keeping him inside of him for as long as he could.

  
Yuta kept his arms wrapped possessively around Sicheng's waist as he was flopping onto his back, pulling a very sleepy and flush Sicheng against his chest. The boy sighed, soft and quiet, before he snuggled into those arms that made him feel loved and secure.It didn't take long for Sicheng to fall asleep.

 

  
Ankle twist who?

 

 


End file.
